


You have a room, you know

by raygondra



Series: Together, always [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raygondra/pseuds/raygondra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your elder sis walks onto you making out with your boyfriend in the study, what do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a room, you know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a series that I'm currently working on, after a hiatus for a period of time on the writing scene. Do leave me comments on what should I improve on, thanks!

The moans were soft at first, barely audible enough to be heard from the home office that Amy was working in, drafting out her report for the million dollar deal that she was working on. Rolling her eyes, she adjusted the volume of the soft rock channel that she was listening to, hoping that it would drown out the sounds of lovemaking in the study down the hallway.

It wasn’t, much to her annoyance. Several more moans and groans, muffled but still audible from the door, continued emitting from the study for the next few minutes. Just when she couldn’t stand it anymore and stood up, preparing to give them a piece of her mind – the moans stopped. Music from a current Korean pop band started playing from the room; Amy allowed herself a small smile as she knew what her younger brother, together with his boyfriend of six years, was up to. 

She let her attention drift from the report to the family photo on her desk: it was taken two years ago, when the entire family, on a rare occasion, were holidaying together in the Japanese Alps. Her parents had been there to discuss a business deal with the government there to purchase some commercial entities in Tokyo; Amy, as part of the executive committee of the family business, was there as a representative. Since the meetings concluded earlier than expected, her mother had suggested getting her younger brother over for a long overdue family vacation – Amy had jumped immediately at that idea. Thankfully, the logistics weren’t too complicated: Nicky had just finished his Master’s at Tokyo University and had taken the bullet train over to the neighbouring province where the Alps were located.

A sudden change in the tenor that occasionally rose above the music caught Amy’s attention and got her out of her reverie. Earlier on, the moans had been deep, hoarse; they were now tuned up to one that was of a higher pitch and erratic: obviously, it belonged to a guy was being fucked over and over. 

Sighing, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to draft the report completely. She stood up and walked out of the study, down the hallway, and to the other study where her younger brother was.

She pushed the door open, and began to walk into the room when she paused, her eyebrows raised in mock exasperation as she surveyed the two youths on the sofa. One of them looked up at the sound of the door opening, and gasped a horrified expletive, his eyes wide with recognition as he stared at the intruder. His dark-haired companion, meanwhile, appeared too involved with kissing the boy’s neck to be distracted. 

After a brief moment, the young man broke eye contact with Amy and tried – unsuccessfully - to push his boyfriend off him. 

‘Dear. Your sister, she’s-’

‘Shh…” he replied, licking his other half on his neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. 

‘She’s… oh god, fuck, that’s the spot… she’s here… oh yes… she’s in the study.’ 

Amy cleared her throat.

Upon hearing his sister, Nicky hurriedly pushed his boyfriend off him. This, unfortunately, ended up in him landing on the carpeted floor, in a rather ungraceful manner. He yelped and hurriedly covered himself with the blanket they were lying on.

‘We have five bedrooms in the house, and you two have to make out in the study?’ She commented, shooting her younger brother a pointed look. 

‘Aww, come on sis, we were just making out.’ 

‘Well, you could at least lock the door.’ She turned away, leaving the study and closing the door behind her. 

‘Did it hurt, babe?’ Nicky asked, as his partner got up rather awkwardly. Before he could raise any objection, Nicky sealed his lips with a kiss. 

*

Returning back to the study, Amy powered down her laptop. She wasn’t going to get any more work done for the night - that was for certain. She smiled slightly as she heard the footsteps of Nicky and his boyfriend walking past her study and upstairs, most probably to resume where they had left off in his bedroom. 

Sighing, she left the study and padded over to the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be there, until –

‘Miss Wong! You’re up so late?’

‘Oh! Aunt Esther! I didn’t know you were still around!’ 

Aunt Esther was a plump, middle-aged woman with curly brown hair that was hired by Amy’s and Nicky’s parents as a full-time housekeeper for them whilst they were away for their various business trips. Initially hired on a part time contract, the bonds that she built with the Wong siblings grew as her contract was renewed time and time again, due to a lack of time to find and train new hires whenever her contract was up by their parents. And as such, the siblings grew closer to her, and started to confide more and more personal issues with Aunt Esther, who, despite having no blood relations, was closer to them than some of their own relatives. 

‘I was just packing up in the kitchen…. What’s up? You look tired – the dark circles under your eyes are getting heavy, my dear.’

‘Is it that obvious?’ Amy muttered, as Aunt Esther made a disapproving sound. 

‘You young people work too hard…look at the time now!’

Amy glanced at the wall-mounted kitchen clock; it was already almost midnight. And she started the report at 8. 

Four hours and I only finished two pages?!

‘I was drafting a report…’

‘Work, work, work. Why can’t you take a breather for once? You’re only 32 this year, but you look almost my age. And I’m pushing 50!’ 

‘You don’t understand, Aunt Esther…’

‘I don’t? Try me.’

She folded her hands across her chest and looked at Amy from across the kitchen table, who sighed. They had this conversation numerous times already; Amy knew that the older woman concerned about her and didn’t want her to invest so much of her time, her youth and her energy for the company and get possibly nothing in return. Deep down within herself, she knew that the older woman was right. The board of directors are old people who favour the sons of the family and not the daughters. For all my hard work and effort, they would just see it as piecemeal. 

Before Amy could reply her, Aunt Esther beat her to it.

‘You want to prove to Mr and Mrs Wong that you have what it takes to inherit Wong Enterprises, isn’t it? You want to show them that you have the capabilities as a third generation Wong, to be able to run a company and not make it go bankrupt?’

‘I’m sure Dad and Mum wouldn’t want their efforts of running the company to go to waste under my hands. Besides, it’s just a silly urban legend that a family business will go under by the time they change hands to a third generation owner.’

‘Mr and Mrs Wong would definitely recognize your efforts, my dear. They would make sure that the board of directors do so as well. And that silly urban legend of yours may seem as such, but not according to the board of directors.’

Amy sighed, and started to fidget with the dish towel in front of her.

‘That’s what I’m afraid of, Aunt Esther. The board of directors are a bunch of old-fashioned, traditional people who only know how to drink Chinese tea and play chess. They would rather favour the son and neglect the daughter and for all you know, transfer Wong Enterprises to Nicky instead of me when my parents decide to retire.’

‘Well, we could spread rumours that Nicky is gay. They wouldn’t take that news too kindly, that’s for sure!’ Aunt Esther said, in a conspirational whisper. 

‘Aunt Esther!’ Amy threw the dish towel at her direction, which landed on the floor.

‘I’m just kidding, my dear. I’m sure that the board of directors will reward you for your efforts, not to worry.’

Amy only wished that she had half of Aunt Esther’s optimism; somehow, she always looked on the brighter side of things, and managed to brighten up the mood of whatever room she was in, no matter how sombre it was. As she kept the towel, she spoke up again.

‘Speaking of your younger brother, where is he? I thought I heard some noise coming from the study earlier on. Is his boyfriend here again?’

Amy blushed slightly; apart from herself, Aunt Esther was the other person in the family to know of his sexuality. Being highly conservative parents, Nicky would definitely be thrown out of the house and have all ties cut off from him, not to mention his own trust fund and the family’s business, if his sexuality was ever made known to them. 

Amy, as an elder sister, didn’t mind her younger brother’s sexuality much, so long as he didn’t go overboard with the guys that he brought back home. Or leaving suspicious articles of clothing and products lying around the house for them to discover. Aunt Esther, bless her heart, didn’t mind it a single bit, thanks to her volunteer work at the homeless shelter which housed youths that had no places to stay for various reasons.

‘Yes, Aunt Esther. Nicky’s boyfriend is here.’ Amy said, giving her a knowing look. 

She still remembered the fateful night when Nicky, back then just a high school student, came out to both Amy and Aunt Esther, over dinner. As if reading her mind, Aunt Esther smiled fondly at the recollection. 

‘He was still so young that time… and he was a bundle of nerves during the dinner, that boy! If I only knew it earlier, then he wouldn’t have to resort to cutting himself because he couldn’t talk to anyone…’

Tears started forming around the edges of her eyes; Amy offered her some tissue, which she accepted.

‘It’s not only your fault, Aunt Esther. I was busy with my double degree back then too. Well, at least he’s ok now, what with Ariados and his partner.’

‘Yes, you’re right. His film making company is doing well, yes? Why haven’t I caught any films that his company produced?’

Amy had, for umpteen times, explained to her that Ariados, Nicky’s drama production house that he had built from scratch using most of his own savings, was one that specializes in producing dramas, and not films, to the contrary of Aunt Esther, who seemed to believe that. 

‘Business is slow, I guess.’ Amy sighed. 

‘Look at you, sighing so much when you’re barely thirty. Just find a nice guy and get married. Then there will be no more sighing.’ 

Find a nice guy? What was it that her handful of dates had told her – to take a chill pill? That she was more bossy and demanding than his older boss? Or the one that told her she looked and behaved like a shark?

‘Not now, Aunt Esther. I told you already, wait –’

‘-til you achieve results in your company right? By that time, you will be old and unmarried at my age. Then no one will want you.’

‘Then I’ll have to find you again, Aunt Esther!’ 

Both ladies laughed at that statement, for although it was said in jest, there was a large possibility that it would become fact.

‘Alright, it’s late already. It’s time for me to sleep. So should you.’

‘Good night, Aunt Esther.’

‘Good night my dear.’

Amy saw as she left the kitchen and to her bedroom – which was converted from one of the many guest bedrooms – down the hallway. Sighing, she went back to her own bedroom.


End file.
